Final Night
by IzzaXXBooXXBear20
Summary: Carissa Marcelli isn't exactly living the high life, at 17 years old she's been through more things than anyone can imagine. After a terrible incident with her parents, Carissa finally moves in with her aunt Liz Forbes and cousin Caroline. What happens when a sadistic Original named Kol decides she's going to be his new entertainment? will this girl be his humanity or food? Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1: Obligations

A.N I am getting so many different ideas for stories, I know I have a lot going on right now but I have a lot of free time and a computer at my disposal so here is another story, tell me if you like it or not. Enjoy. Here's Clarissa's outfit and the banner I made for the story-

Outfit- cgi/set?id=90250892

Banner- cgi/set?id=90248738

Chapter 1: Obligations

Clarissa's P.O.V

I was being kicked out of my house for about the fifth time. My parents were yelling and beating the crap out of each other in a heroin haze. I should have learned by now that getting in the middle of their fights resulted in me getting hit by my father while my mother screamed at him to leave me alone. Now I was walking down the street in the middle of the night looking like I just finished shooting a horror movie, I had bruises everywhere and a busted lip; blood was dribbling my chin.

I limped passed my aunt Liz Forbes house, I contemplated knocking on the door but after a few minutes of deciding I chose not to, I would feel bad about bringing her into my drama, it already broke her heart that her only sister did hardcore drugs and since my aunt was the sheriff of the town she would have to arrest my parents and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

f Caroline, my cousin was one of the only people that I opened up to, but I didn't tell her my secret because I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from my aunt. Jeremy Gilbert was the other person I trusted and could open up to, he was one of my best friends and I could rely on him for anything, he was also the only person who knew what happened in my household.

When I was younger he was my biggest crush but as we got older Vicki Donovan held his attention, until she died last year. I was close to the Gilbert house, relief rushed through me and I walked a little faster, I was fading fast and I knew my injuries were worst this time.

I stumbled onto the front yard of the Gilberts household and made my way to the tree that led to the roof. With unknown strength I managed to climb the tree and jumped onto the roof, I collapsed on my knees and crawled towards Jeremy's window. I leaned against the window frame and tapped on it several times, the light turned on and the window slowly opened. Jeremy's head popped out, he turned his head and saw me leaning against the house.

His eyes widened in shock, "Oh, Carissa" he mumbled.

He grabbed me gently and helped me crawl through the window, once I was standing in his room a wave of dizziness swept through me, I started to fall. Jeremy caught me in his arms and lifted me up easily bridal style.

He walked into the bathroom he shared with his older sister Elena; he locked the door leading to her room after he set me in the bath tub. He knelt beside me and looked over all my injuries, his face held anger and sympathy. Jeremy gestured for me to pull my sweater off, I slowly and painfully lifted it over my head leaving me in a black sports bra.

Jeremy grabbed a wash cloth and first aid kit. He gently wiped away all the blood on my face and applied peroxide to all my cuts.

"I'm going to kill them Carissa. They can't do this anymore, you need to get out of there before something even worst happens. I hate seeing you like this Carissa" Jeremy said, his voice hoarse as he held back tears.

I looked into his puppy dog brown eyes and tears filled my own.

"I have to take care of them Jer. I can't just give up on them, I can't give up on my mom" I whispered sadly.

Jeremy slammed his hands down on the side of the tub in frustration and I flinched away cowering as far away from him as possible.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Carissa. You know I would never hurt you. It's just, you're such an amazing person and they tear you down and you owe them nothing. I think you should tell your aunt, move out of that place. Please Carissa, do it for me, I CAN'T lose you too" He begged, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

I reached out with a shaky hand and wiped it away.

"I'll talk to my aunt tomorrow, I promise" I replied.

Jeremy gave me a small smile and stood up, "You cans use the shower and I'll give you some of Elena's sweats to sleep in. I'll also find an outfit for you to wear tomorrow" Jeremy said.

I nodded and smiled softly so I wouldn't re open my healing split lip.

"Thanks Jer."

He nodded and walked towards the bathroom door and paused looking back at me.

"Do you need help up?" he asked.

I shook my head and slowly lifted myself up in a standing position. I climbed out of the tub with a little difficulty and winced at all the soreness in my body.

"I got this" I said.

He nodded and walked into his room closing the door behind him. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my appearance. My red hair was in gnarled tangles and my blue eyes were blood shot.

I looked fucking terrible; my pale skin was covered in black and blue bruises. My body shivered in pain and disgust. I turned away from the mirror, not wanting to look at myself anymore. I turned on the shower and stripped my clothes; I climbed into the shower and stepped under the warm spray, the water hit my bruises making me cringe.

I quickly washed my hair and body, watching the blood wash down the drain. I leaned against the tiled wall, my muscles were stiff and aching, I sighed in defeat. I wiped away the tears that formed in my eyes, but more kept falling. I wiped the last of them away angrily and turned off the shower.

I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a large fluffy towel around me; I walked out of the bathroom into Jeremy's bedroom. He sat on his bed playing a video game on his PSP, He looked up when he heard me walk in.

"Do you need your clothes?" He asked, looking away from me quickly.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah" I answered, feeling uncomfortable.

He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt from the top of his dresser and handed them to me. I grabbed the clothing and walked back to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and pulled on the over large t-shirt and sweat pants. I pulled a brush through my damp hair; I pulled my hair into a bun and exited the bathroom.

I stood next to Jeremy's desk awkwardly.

"What's wrong Carissa?" Jeremy asked looking up at me in concern.

I shrugged and sat down on the corner of his bed. Jeremy set down his PSP and scooted down next to me, he wrapped his arm around me gently.

"Thing's will be better now, you'll have a normal life again" He consoled.

I scoffed at his answer, "My cousin is a vampire, Elena and the Salvatore's are vampires and you're a vampire hunter that see's ghosts. My life will never be normal" I argued.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Semi- normal then" He replied.

I shrugged again and let out a large yawn.

"Time for bed. We have school tomorrow" Jeremy announced.

We both crawled to the top of the bed and slid under the blankets; Jeremy reached over me and turned off his lamp. I cuddled up to him and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. Jeremy wrapped his arm around my waste and let out a deep breath.

I slowly started to fall asleep, with one last thought on my mind I was blissfully unaware of everything, gone into my own little world where this day had never happened.


	2. Chapter 2: Enslaved and Entertained

A.N So I hope you like this story lol I might need some ideas for what Kol should do when he gets his hands on Carissa but I haven't gotten that far yet, anyway, new chapter!

Carissa's outfit: final_night_chapter/set?id=90265295&lid=2747933

Chapter 2: Enslaved and Entertained

Jeremy's alarm went off early in the morning, waking me up from a deep sleep. I stretched my arms out and realized Jeremy had his arm wrapped around my waste and his alarm wasn't going to wake him up.

With a smile on my face I leaned down close to his ear and let out a blood curdling scream. Jeremy let out a shriek of his own and flew off the bed. I burst out laughing and laid back as tears flowed down my face, Jeremy scowled up at me. I took a deep breath and grinned at him.

"That wasn't very nice" He said smiling back at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and shrugged.

"You'll get over it, we have school, let's get ready" I announced, hopping up from the bed.

Jeremy stood up from the floor and headed to the hallway. I frowned at him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "Do you plan on going to school in your pajamas?" He asked in amusement.

I looked down at my outfit and blushed in embarrassment. I waved him along and walked to the bathroom.

I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and let it fall down in waves.

I grabbed my toothbrush that I kept here when I spent the night and brushed my teeth. I slowly walked back into Jeremy's room and I saw an outfit on Jeremy's bed and picked up the shirt and jeans, they were Elena's.

I pulled on the clothing Jeremy left and pulled on my shoes, I walked down stairs into the kitchen and saw Jeremy and Matt eating breakfast. Elena lived with the Salvatore brothers after Jeremy tried to kill her several times, apparently his hunter side took control of him when vampires were around.

"Hey boys" I said as I entered the kitchen.

Jeremy smiled at me and Matt looked up at me in surprise.

" I didn't know you were here Carissa" Matt said.

I shrugged, " You aren't very perceptive Matty, don't worry about it" I teased.

Matt rolled his eyes at me, he frowned and focused on my cheek and mouth,

"What happened to your cheek Carissa?" He asked in concern.

I shared a quick look with Jeremy before answering,

"Um, I fell on my face during cheer practice, I'm such a klutz sometimes, I wonder how I even made the team" I said with a shrug.

Matt chuckled and continued eating, I looked back to Jeremy and he gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed and smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" Jeremy asked, holding up a box of cereal.

I shook my head and sat at the counter.

"I think I'm going to catch a ride with Caroline this morning, I just need to text her" I answered.

Jeremy nodded and I pulled out my phone a sent Caroline a quick text.

She texted me back moments later saying she would be at the Gilbert's house in a few minutes.

I said goodbye to Jeremy and Matt then walked outside to the porch, I waited on the steps and Caroline drove up.

I jogged up to her car and slid into the passenger seat. Caroline looked over at me and gaped,

"Carissa what happened to your face?" She demanded as she pulled away from the Gilbert house.

I sighed, thinking back to the words Jeremy spoke to me the night before, I knew I had to tell Caroline the truth and it was now or never.

"My dad hit me last night, I got in the middle of my parents fist fight and I ended up with his fist in my face. They were on another one of their heroin highs" I blurted out.

I looked out the window and waited for Caroline's response, it was quiet for about five minutes and I finally looked over at her. She had a blank face, and her lips were stretched into a tight line of anger.

"They did that to you?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, they did this to me" I answered.

"How long has this been going on?" Caroline asked calmly.

"Caroline, I don't really want to talk-"

She cut me off, "How long?" She asked again sharply.

I frowned and looked away from her, "It's been a year or two. They never stayed in rehab the first time your mom put them there. Mom was clean until dad started using again, he pulled her back into bad habits and the fights got worse" I explained.

"I have to tell my mom, you know that right, I am not letting you stay in that house anymore" Caroline said.

"I know. That's why I told you Caroline, I don't want to stay there anymore" I whispered.

Caroline shot me a small smile, "Good"

We pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, it was really awkward finally spilling my dark secret to her.

I was nervous, Elena would fall for my story and so would Bonnie but I didn't know if Caroline would keep my secret or not. I walked with Caroline to our lockers and Elena and Bonnie approached us.

"Hey girls" Elena said with a grin.

Bonnie just smiled in greeting, I smiled back at them and watched as Caroline gave them a hug.

"Oh what happened to your cheek Carissa?" Elena asked, a concerned look crossing over her face.

I looked at Caroline and she looked back at me with an uncomfortable look on her face. I looked at Elena and put on a fake smile,

" I fell on my face when I was running through my house, I'm just super clumsy sometimes, it's ridiculous. Um I should head to class, I'll see you guys at lunch" I said walking away from the group to my first class.

Walking into History made my chest ache. I missed Alaric, he had been the father I'd never had. He even beat up my own dad when he witnessed my dad slap me across the face at one of the founders parties. Alaric kept my secret but he also encouraged me to confide in someone. When he died it was the worst day of my life.

The day passed by uneventfully and before I knew it the school day was ending and I was headed to the football field for Cheer practice.

I changed into a pair of spandex shorts and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I walked out to the field deep in thought, I bumped into another person and snapped out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Rebekah Mikaelson. She was one of the Original vampires that terrorized the town for a while and her psychotic brother, Kol had danced with me at the Mikaelson ball.

"Watch where you're going" Rebekah sneered in her British accent.

I rolled my eyes at her and continued towards the other cheerleaders, including my cousin, Caroline.

I plopped down next to her on the grass and started stretching, with a scowl on my face.

"Rebekah is such a bitch" I grumbled.

Caroline nodded in agreement. "I can't believe she's still here. She should just go back to being semi- dead; then I wouldn't have to deal with her ruining my senior year" Caroline added.

"Vampires suck" I pouted.

"Hey!" Caroline said offended.

I rolled my eyes, " Not you"

We were done with stretching so we all grouped up and went through one of our newest routines, I was a flier because I was one of the smallest girls there, I was also really good at all the gymnastics. After an hour of practice we called it a day and I walked back to the locker room with Caroline and changed back into my regular clothes.

"So we should head to the Grill and have a girls night, just the two of us, what do you say" Caroline asked in excitement as we walked to her car.

I smiled, " That sounds awesome, I need a girls night"

Caroline clapped her hands together in joy, "Fantastic!"

We got into the car and she drove towards the Grill. We walked into the Grill and I found a table for Caroline and myself, Caroline walked over to Matt to talk to him for a few moments.

I picked up the menu set on the table and looked through it for something to eat.

"Fancy seeing you here Ms. Marcelli" I heard a familiar British accent say across from me.

I put down the menu to see Kol Mikaelson sitting across from me, the most psychotic Original was in the same booth. I set my menu down slowly, my heart pounding in my chest, I did a quick search around the area wondering where Caroline was.

"If you're looking for your cousin, I compelled her to leave and not tell anyone I was here" Kol said with a cocky smile.

I put on a blank face even though I was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"What do you want with me Kol?" I asked, sounding timid.

Kol chuckled, "Why so scared Carissa, you didn't seem to mind me at the ball. If memory serves, I'm positive we kissed that night too. You were so fiery and now you're all boring" He said with a sigh.

I glared at him, anger starting to seep into me, "Well go find someone else to bother" I snapped.

Kol raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously, "There's my girl, that fire, well I'm bored and you're going to entertain me" He said, leaning back against the booth seat.

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him, "Find someone else to entertain you, I'm going home" I responded with attitude.

I started scooting out of the booth, I walked passed Kol trying to leave quickly. With a flash his hand shot out and he had my wrist in a painful grip, I hissed in pain and tried to pull my arm away, he squeezed my arm even harder and it went numb.

"Let me go" I gasped.

He glared at me and yanked me closer to him, " You don't tell me what to do. Now I'll give you a choice. You can do as I say and be my entertainment for the day, Or I'll kill everyone you love while you watch and I'll make Caroline take your place as entertainment" Kol threatened.

I was shaking slightly, I mustered up the rest of my courage and glared at him again.

"You couldn't use Caroline, the minute you even tried you'd be daggered and back in a box before you realized what hit you" I said breathlessly.

Kol narrowed his eyes at me, " Do you want to test that theory darling?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head and winced as he added more pressure on my arm.

"Good, now you're coming with me and I suggest you not fight it or the repercussions will not be pleasing for you" Kol said with a chilling smile.

He stood up from the booth and pulled me outside to the parking lot, A black Mercedes sat in the empty lot and Kol dragged me towards it. Any other day I would swoon over the car but today was definitely not that day.

Kol opened the passenger side seat and shoved me into the car,

"You're such a gentleman" I sneered.

He smirked and slammed the door shut, I scowled and put on my seatbelt. I contemplated running but knew that if I did then he would just catch me and it wouldn't end well for me or my loved ones. Kol slid into the drivers seat and started the car, he sped out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

I slyly pulled out my phone and kept it out of sight as I typed out a message for Caroline, Jeremy or Elena. I told them that Kol kidnapped me and I needed there help, I had almost finished the message when my phone was snatched out of my hands.

My head snapped towards Kol as he read the message with a amused smirk on his face.

"Someone help me, Kol has kidnapped me" He said in a mocking tone.

" I was wondering why you were being so quiet" He added.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because you kidnapped me and I don't like you" I said sharply.

Kol rolled down his window and tossed my phone out. I gaped at him.

"That was my phone you asshole!" I exclaimed.

Anger crossed Kol's face and he grabbed a handful of my hair in a painful grip.

"Watch your mouth darling or I'll tear your pretty throat out" He growled.

I nodded as much as I could without causing more of my hair to be pulled, Kol shoved me away from him and I scooted away from him, my heart pounding in my chest again.

"You know you're not being very entertaining Carissa" He sighed.

"I told you to find someone else. I'm not the same person you met at that ball" I said cryptically.

Kol shot me an odd look, "Care to elaborate sweetheart?"

I shook my head and smirked, "You don't get to know my secrets, and I'm on vervain so don't bother trying to compel me" I warned.

Kol shot me a dangerous smile, " I do have other ways of convincing you darling" He said, his voice cold.

"What happened to me is none of your business!" I yelled.

Kol narrowed his eyes at me but didn't do anything further,

"Where are we going?" I asked, giving up on trying to get away.

"My house" Kol answered.

I frowned, "Um we passed the mansion a long time ago" I argued.

Kol chuckled and shook his head, "We're going to my house in New York, darling"

"What! Why New York?" I asked confused.

Kol shrugged, "I'm tired of Mystic Falls" He answered simply.

I gave him a strange look but stayed silent. Kol turned on the radio and we sat in silence listening to music. Everyone was going to be worried about me, I didn't even know if I was going to survive this trip. I was extremely bored and I wished that Kol hadn't thrown my phone out the window.

"You know, I like music this day and age, it's very lively" Kol said breaking the silence.

I shrugged, " Yeah music is pretty great" I answered in bored tone.

That was the end of our conversation. I watched the signs that told us how far away we were from New York. I sighed, this trip was going to be the death of me.


End file.
